Over the years, numerous different kinds of buckles have been suggested. Some of these buckles were developed for specific applications while others were more universal in nature. Buckles are constructed so that a portion of at least one strap, or another similar item, can be secured to the buckle. Some buckles can also receive a portion of another strap or a second portion of the same strap to secure them all together. Other arrangements exist as well.
While most existing buckles can be found satisfactory to a certain degree, there is a constant need for improvements, for example in terms of simplicity, efficiency, ease of use and manufacturing costs. Accordingly, room for improvements always exists in this area.